Talk:Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show/@comment-4718355-20170106024238
you know, if I could guess the future for all these characters, I'd vioce my opinion like so: Eddy: he becomes friends with everyone and as an adult, starts up his own buisness for ideas to come to life for other people. it becomes quite popular and makes a good living. he learns not to be so greedy and commutes a portion of what he makes to charity. he's in a relationship with Nazz. Ed: becomes a successful comic book wrighter and artist. due to his ideas for monsters and aliens he becomes the lead in sci phi ideas and has maintained a positive image in movie genres. He married not to lee but someone else and has a healthy relationship with his wife and daughter, who he makes sure does NOT become like sarah. Edd: becomes a college proffessor and travels the world to explore knew ideas and people. he married Marie Kanker, who, unlike her siblings, cleaned up her act and became nicer to Edd. it was a rocky start but with Edd's help she became more girly but maintained a boyish like side via becoming a mechanic and working in music programs. they have a son, who has his fathers hat but the moms tomboyish behavior and the dads love for cleaning. he tollorates her sisters, but they both agree to not let their son pick up their poor habits. they are happy together. Johnny and plank: they maintain their friendship and travel the country via comeddy acts. their a huge hit across the country. he also helps rolf and jimmy when he can via the urban rangers by helping local kids become rangers and giving back to the community. rolf: married a girl, had kids, makes a living on his own farm selling crops and stuff. works for urban rangers and enrolling kids in his program, also to help troubled teens make a better life with themselves. his pig wilfred passed away, but had piglets, which he gave to his children and some of the rangers. he never forgets his roots and maintains long-distant friendship with johnny and jimmy. Nazz: becomes a dentist with some support from her parents. she's popular with children and maintains her spunky and kind behavior. she dated kevin for a while but broke up due to his drinking problem and him cheating on her. she's in a relationship with eddy. Kevin: became a football god in college and went pro. he was ejected from the NFL due to drug and alcohol usage and was dumped by Nazz due to his erratic behavior. he got a job at foot locker, he's over 300 pounds and is making minimum wage while trying to pick his life back together. Sarah: after graduating high school, rather than attending college like her brother did (yes, ed got his act together and went to college), she was given a modeling job and pursuied it. because of her inability to take criticism, she lashed out and was fired and nearly sued for assault from her temper. she tried to be a designer like Jimmy, but was fired due to her not having any idea how to design clothes and for stealing some of the dresses. she was in a relationship with Jimmy, but the latter broke up due to her behavior. she now works at a fast food joiint and still lives with her parrents. Jimmy: A successful fashion designer and hair designer. he was going to marry sarah, but after seeing her anger get the better of her and how it hurt him, he broke up stating they need time. he still has feelings for her though. he keeps in contact with rolf and johnny. Lee: a prison guard and very tough and mean towards prisoners and her other guards. very scary but respected for her might and bossy behavior and strength. she still interacts with her sisters, but not as much with marie. she tried to date eddy, but he constantly turned her down. She has a drinking problem and typically scares men away with her behavior. Lee: a kindergarden teacher and popular with kids. she married, not ed, and has bunch of kids and happy. more mature looking and smarter, but maintains her own sense of childessness. Marie: cleaned up her act, and dated Edd through him tutoring her. she's a successful mechanic and musician and happily married to edd with a son. She makes sure their kid also takes after her fun behavior but also his school work.